Thomas and the Trucks/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: Thomas the Tank Engine wouldn't stop being a nuisance. Night after night, he kept the other engines awake. * Thomas: I'm tired of pushing coaches. I wanna see the world. * George Carlin: The other engines didn't take much notice, for Thomas was a little engine with a long tongue. But one night, Edward came to the shed. He was a kind little engine and felt sorry for Thomas. * Edward: I've got some freight cars to take home tomorrow. If you take them instead of me, I'll push coaches in the yard. * Thomas: Thank you. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: That would be nice. * George Carlin: Next morning, Edward and Thomas asked their drivers, and when they said "yes", Thomas ran off happily to find freight cars. Now the freight cars were silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an engine who is not used to them. Edward knew all about the freight cars. He warned Thomas to be careful but Thomas was too excited to listen. The shunter fastened the coupling and when the signal dropped, Thomas was ready. The conductor blew his whistle. * Thomas: Peep Peep. * George Carlin: Answered Thomas and started off. But the freight cars weren't ready. * Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! * George Carlin: They screamed. * Freight Cars: Wait, Thomas, wait! * George Carlin: But Thomas wouldn't wait. * Thomas: Come on come on. * George Carlin: He puffed. * Freight Cars: All right, don't fuss! All right, don't fuss! * George Carlin: Grumbled the cars. Thomas began going faster and faster. * Thomas: Wheesh! * George Carlin: He whistled, as he rushed through Henry's tunnel. * Thomas: Hurry, hurry. * George Carlin: Called Thomas. He was feeling very proud of himself. But the cars grew crosser and crosser. At last Thomas slowed down as he came to Gordon's Hill. * (Thomas is at the top of Gordon's Hill, but is all exhausted) * Thomas' Driver: Steady, now, steady. * George Carlin: Warned the driver, as he reach the top. He began to put on the brakes. * Thomas: We're stopping, we're stopping! * George Carlin: Called Thomas. * Freight Cars: No, no, no! * George Carlin: Answered the cars bumping them to each other. * Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! * George Carlin: Before the driver could stop them they had pushed Thomas down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast. * Thomas: Stop pushing, stop pushing! * George Carlin: He hissed. But the cars took no notice. * Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! * George Carlin: They giggled in their silly way. * Thomas: There's the station! Oh dear, what shall I do? * George Carlin: Cried Thomas. They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Thomas shut his eyes. * Thomas: I must stop! * (Thomas comes to a halt) * George Carlin: When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching him was...Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: What are you doing here, Thomas? * George Carlin: He asked. * Thomas: I brought Edward's freight cars. * George Carlin: Thomas answered. * Sir Topham Hatt: Why did you come so fast? * Thomas: I didn't mean to. I was pushed. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Sir Topham Hatt: You've got a lot to learn about freight cars, Thomas. After pushing them about here for a few weeks you'll know almost as much about them as Edward. Then you'll be a Really Useful Engine. * (Thomas reverses into the same station as we end the episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts